Goce
by Schala S
Summary: Continuación de Roce: Se besan a escondidas, se necesitan en silencio. Trunks quiere más, quiere todo de ese Goten que no se siente capaz de borrar a la razón, al prejuicio del mundo, de su ser. Pero son uno, pero sus almas están atadas per se. Quieran o no, desearse de todas las formas concebibles es inevitable. One shot! Yaoi, Trunks x Goten


_**Disclaimer**_:_ Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**Advertencia**__: este fic contiene tanto _**Shounen ai **_como _**Yaoi**_, es decir __**temáticas homosexuales entre dos personajes masculinos de manganime**__. Si no les agrada esta clase de historias, recomiendo no leerlo. De lo contrario, espero les guste._

_**Aclaración**__: esta historia es la continuación de _**Roce**_, otro fic mío. Quizá, mucho no se entienda, no del todo, sin leer el anterior. _

_En caso de que lo hayan leído pero no sientan interés por esta segunda parte, puede ignorarse o bien tomar como un AU lo que sigue._

* * *

**GOCE**

* * *

_**«Se sienten con derecho a opinar sobre nuestras vidas como si los cuerpos fueran de la masa y las almas no existieran; como si los corazones no latieran. Como si los latidos no significaran nada. Y sí lo hacen. En el seno de un amor genuino, los latidos significan todo».**_

* * *

Cuando el ser se libra de la razón, nada impera más que el sentir. Al librarse de la razón, el artista activa el inconsciente, dicen. ¿Y el amante? ¿Qué activa la ausencia de la razón en un amante? Tal vez, la muerte de la represión y el nacimiento del instinto. La represión, al morir, aleja al ser de todos aquellos tabúes que el mundo, la sociedad en la que se está inmerso, digita en pos de la alienación. Cuando el instinto se ve desencadenado, lo que puede fluir del ser es incierto. Puede ser algo bello, algo grotesco, algo mortal. Puede ser, si la razón abandona al ser y a su igual, a dos amantes a flor de piel, algo maravilloso.

De a dos, lo es. Incluso de a dos hombres, lo es.

Trunks y Goten. Sí, razón. Los recuerdas, ¿verdad? Aquella noche se libraron de ti, y al hacerlo unieron sus labios y sus manos y sus pieles en una única pasión. Se rozaron, razón.

Se burlaron de ti, juntos.

Ahora, tres meses y medio han pasado de aquella noche, cuando Trunks, deshecho por la muerte de su abuelo, encontró en el roce íntimo con Goten una suerte de consuelo. Y más. Tres meses y medio, y cada encuentro entre los dos durante el día ha sido como toda la vida: dos amigos, más hermanos que amigos, más gemelos que hermanos: risas, chistes, juegos, locura. Juventud. Tres meses y medio, y cada noche que los ha encontrado a solas en el cuarto de Trunks ha sido igual a la primera, incluso mejor. O peor (el punto de vista cambia la realidad). Tres meses y medio, y cada noche que los ha encontrado reunidos ha significado lo mismo: labios contra labios, manos deslizándose por cuerpos, pieles ardientes adheridas por el sudor propio y ajeno. Y pese al ardor compartido, siempre que te alejaron de ellos, desde la primera hasta la última noche, imperó la ternura.

¿Cómo puede imperar la ternura, si ésta está sumida en la perversión?

Puede, porque el roce fue concebido por el amor, fue la consecuencia de la tristeza innata de Trunks y de la empatía inhumana de Goten. Se rozaron por primera vez para que Trunks pudiera sonreír; para que Goten pudiera librarse de la tristeza que, naturalmente, Trunks le había inyectado con el contacto de sus miradas. Desde ese primer punto en adelante, cada nuevo roce ha tenido la misma premisa: sonrisas y liberación.

A la mañana siguiente, una mirada de Trunks, aún fría por el merodeo de la muerte, le dijo a Goten que lo olvidara, que entendía que había sucedido por consuelo, que no iban a dudar a tremendas alturas; un instante en contacto con los ojos de Trunks y el silencio se pactó. Sí, razón: se suponía que pensarían en el futuro, en el vínculo supremo que los tendrá atados siempre; hicieron un pacto de silencio y nunca tuvieron la debida charla. Saben cuánto sienten por el otro, porque esa primera noche se descubrieron sinceramente, pero el mundo, ese que tú representas y del cual te vales para reprimirlos, ha pesado, pese a todo, más. Goten lo olvidó, y los días pasaron, y Trunks comenzó a sanar, lo hizo empujado por el cariño incondicional de su familia y, por supuesto y sobre todo, su ser amado, su mejor amigo, el único ser. Tres meses y medio después, el mayor de los dos, ese de los ojos claros y el lacio cabello lila, está bien, mejor. El duelo ha sido hecho; el recuerdo perdurará por siempre en su alma, acompañado por un suspiro y una infinita admiración.

Y los amigos se siguen rozando, sin embargo.

Diez días después del primer roce, sucedió. Goten se quedó a dormir, y los nervios lo invadieron, y la sensación de sentirse observado lo sofocó. Vislumbró la cama y se topó con Trunks, que lo atisbaba fijamente, con esos ojos que quitan el aliento. Serio, impertérrito, Trunks dijo:

—Sube.

Goten, sin control de su propio ser, subió a la cama de su amigo. El uno junto al otro, se miraron con nervios, incomprensión. Trunks pareció reunir todo el valor necesario a partir de la fijeza ocular dedicada a su mejor amigo. Listo, levantó el cobertor, se tapó y lo tapó a Goten, y en la oscuridad lo hizo suceder: un segundo roce, un segundo beso, y el consuelo elevó sus almas a la cúspide.

Hasta ahora.

Hoy. Hoy es una fría, cruel, noche de invierno. Llueve, truena; arden en la llama compartida los dos hombres que comparten alma, el Gotenks en dos. El escenario que es esta cama, este cuarto de Trunks, está dispuesto de igual forma a como lo ha estado cada noche íntima de los dos: la televisión está encendida, detenida para siempre en el canal de caricaturas; la cama está cubierta por el cobertor, por una gruesa frazada; la estufa está al máximo. Tapados por completo, sudorosos y jadeantes, Trunks y Goten se besan en el seno de la oscuridad. El primero sostiene de la nuca al segundo, que sostiene a su vez las muñecas del agente activo del beso. Cada nuevo encuentro, Trunks ha denotado más y más confianza en sí mismo, experiencia y apoteósica sensualidad. Goten, el buen Goten, compañero implacable ante cualquier vicisitud, se limita a adquirir la posición más egoísta de los amantes, la del mero goce de su cuerpo.

Desde que te perdieron, razón, también perdieron la justificación, el endemoniado porqué. No saben lo que hacen ni por qué lo hacen ni para qué lo hacen. No tienen ni remota idea. Es implícito el saber: el sentir que los une, este vertiginoso pasaje de eslabón a eslabón, se los ordena. Lo hacen porque el instinto se los exige, porque es éste quien necesita autosatisfacerse en lo más ortodoxo del concepto. Sucia, sentida autosatisfacción. Lo que pasa en la cama se queda en la cama, escondido bajo las sábanas. Tan escondido como los dos se esconden del exterior. No obstante, y como resulta obvio si hablamos de dos cuerpos encendidos por causa del otro, la situación empieza a resultar insostenible.

Ya sabes, razón: dos jóvenes en plena experimentación sensorial se besan, se acarician, incluso se muerden y lamen y aprietan. Se succionan las pieles con avidez, sedientos. Dos jóvenes jadean de boca a boca, sintiendo que son un bálsamo para el alma del otro, que son un manjar para el cuerpo del otro. Se excitan, razón: se excitan bajo las sábanas sin proponerse hacerlo. Se tocan por instinto, se aprisionan por instinto. Instinto, nada más los une que la imperiosa necesidad de ensamblarse.

Pero el tema no sale, nunca.

Es Trunks el primero en pensar seriamente en lo que se suscita bajo las sábanas. Hace unas noches, rozándose con Goten justo como ahora, en el más apasionado instante tuvo una epifanía: lo deseaba. Sí, deseaba el cuerpo de Goten, el tembloroso pasivo del mero goce. Deseaba consumar junto a Goten el más primitivo de los actos. Deseaba gozar con y a partir de Goten, encima de Goten. Dentro de Goten.

Y lo desea, aún.

Hoy, la excitación es evidente en cada uno de ellos. Se rozan, las dos férreas evidencias, con la misma naturalidad que el resto de sus cuerpos. Mas nunca se tocan, no allí. Y Trunks quiere, en este momento, tocar a Goten, averiguar qué pasará si lo hace. Quiere sumirse en Goten, tanto, tanto, hasta perder la consciencia. Quiere sumirse hasta olvidar que son dos y no uno. Porque el sentir es genuino. Porque el amor es verdadero.

Encima, mueve instintivamente sus caderas, las mueve en sensual danza amatoria. Goten nunca nota en qué momento sus piernas se separan, pero lo hacen, y Trunks se clava entre una y otra. Respira fuerte, mordisquea el cuello de Goten, que jadea sin parar. Se refriega. Lo hace de nuevo, mueve las caderas, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Ve la luz, la raíz del fuego que los envuelve y sofoca. Al acelerar sus desprolijas embestidas, se aproxima a la luz que necesita contemplar para cambiar el rumbo de esto que le pasa con Goten. Más velocidad, ahínco, rudeza y ternura en el movimiento animal de su cadera. Y la contempla, al fin. Ve la raíz, delira ante la raíz de todo cuando siente y anhela de y por Goten, y sus manos se deslizan bajo la ropa interior ajena, y las yemas de los dedos se clavan en los glúteos apretados contra el colchón. Ve la raíz, y gime con todas sus fuerzas, amando por sobre la ropa a Goten, caderas atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante. Al gemir, despierta a quien nada tiene por hacer aquí. A ti, razón. A ti.

¿Acaso Trunks quiere tener sexo contigo, Son Goten? ¿Vas a permitir que se suba en ti y entre en ti y te convierta en un ente pasivo sin derecho y sin alma?

¿Dejarás que te arruine la existencia, Son Goten?

—¡NO! —grita.

Trunks no se detiene, no lo hace porque no lo escucha. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si está ido, poseído por el instinto de mover las caderas atrás, adelante, atrás? Trunks pone ímpetu al ir y venir sexual, empuja con más fuerza hacia Goten, y gime, y se retuerce de placer. Trunks siente, percibe la suavidad del entorno, de las sábanas, del aire, del otro cuerpo. Seda, la seda lo envuelve, y por su piel caliente asciende una voluptuosa corriente eléctrica. Sus piernas se estiran, también sus dedos, también sus brazos. Sujeta con más fuerza los glúteos y empuja violentamente con sus caderas. Las hombrías chocan, duras como la piedra. Gime de tal forma que parece agonizar.

—¡NO! —reitera, aterrado, Goten.

Trunks no hace caso. Es golpeado con un látigo por el instinto, que le exige que entre en el otro cuerpo. Húndete, muévete; provócale y provócate el placer que aclaman.

Ya.

—Goten... —jadea por jadear Trunks, pasando sus uñas por los glúteos. La seda lo ahoga en un mar de deseo—. Quiero entrar...

El mundo mismo se desploma encima de Goten. Comprende, y siente cómo tú, razón, retornas; cómo te le escabulles por los poros, cual fantasma.

—¡NO!

En el segundo que tarda un escalofrío en recorrer su espalda, Goten empuja de la cama a Trunks, que cae al suelo del lado derecho. Goten se levanta, se incorpora de lado izquierdo. La cama, hasta hace instantes el escenario más cálido que hubieran conocido, el más pasional de sus vidas, es el muro que los separa. Trunks se levanta. Está furioso. Goten, pese a la ira que le hela la piel, no duda:

—¡Asqueroso! ¡Sólo te estaba acompañando en un momento difícil!

Trunks se desquicia. Es inaceptable la necedad que percibe en Goten.

—El duelo ya está hecho, ¡estoy bien! ¡Acéptalo, carajo! —espeta—. ¡Hace tiempo que estoy bien! Asumí la muerte del abuelo, lo dejé ir, lo recuerdo con cariño… —Trunks se ahoga en sus palabras. Siempre se le formará un nudo en la garganta al nombrar a su abuelo. Carraspea y recupera la sonrisa irónica que precisa entornar en este delicado momento—. Goten, hace tiempo que el consuelo dejó de ser la excusa. Sabes que ya no estoy triste… —Ríe, a pesar a todo. Siente absurdas sus palabras. Explicar lo obvio es lo absurdo de éstas—. ¡Diablos! Me ves todos los días, Goten. _¡Siempre _estamos juntos! Sabes perfectamente que hace tiempo que no necesitas consolarme.

Intentando imperiosamente mantener la mirada azul, Goten aprieta tanto las manos como los dientes. La mandíbula, el dulce dibujo de los contornos de su rostro, se contrae. Todo sea por aguantar.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me has buscado todas estas noches?! ¡Yo pensaba que…!

Sinceramente, no pensaba ni piensa nada, porque nunca ha reflexionado respecto de la situación.

Trunks tiene razón en todo.

—Porque quise —responde el último. La convicción le llega y la hace suya. Sonriente, confiado, puede proseguir—: y tú estuviste de acuerdo en todo.

Un silencio nace entre los dos, los separa tanto como la cama, como el muro imaginario que el más joven de los dos ha levantado ante el mayor. Hablan las caricaturas en el televisor sobre salvar al mundo de las fuerzas maléficas de los enemigos de turno; no hablan los jóvenes que tanto roce y vida han compartido.

—Lo-lo hice por ti, Trunks... no lo hice por algo más.

La voz es expulsada de la boca con escalofriante temor. Goten está aterrorizado. Trunks, sin siquiera mirarlo, contemplando la cama deshecha que los divide, lo sabe.

—Pero _esto _ha sucedido por demasiado tiempo, Goten. Pienso que es hora de poner en claro las cosas.

Goten, además, está incómodo. Trunks también lo sabe, entiende todo cuanto experimenta su mitad. Lo siente de tal forma que jura que le pertenece. Y viceversa.

—No hay mucho por decir —afirma el menor.

—Sí lo hay —afirma, a su vez, el mayor—. Al principio quizá no, pero… ¿Ahora no lo hay?

Y Goten está avergonzado. Claro que Trunks también sabe eso. Y más, y todo si del otro se trata.

—No... ¡No soy gay, Trunks!

—¿Te dije gay? —Trunks enarca una ceja. Con los brazos en jarra a cada lado de su cuerpo, las manos en las caderas, siente cómo la frustración por la obstinación de su amigo lo recorre de pies a cabeza—. Eres tonto, Goten.

—No me digas así.

Goten, también, está irritado.

—Sí te digo: eres tonto.

Así como Trunks, simple y llanamente, está convencido.

—¿Por qué?

Trunks se sienta en la cama. Necesita mirarlo, sentirlo. Necesita tenerlo. Lo hace más que nunca; la necesidad es el impulso que le permite tocar el más intocable tema.

—Porque...

Contenerse es imposible. Desatarse, menester. Trunks estira un brazo, sujeta una mano de Goten, lo arrastra a la cama y lo tumba bajo él. Respiran entrecortadamente al vislumbrarse en la oscuridad.

—Trunks...

—Shh... Cállate, tonto.

Un brusco beso de Trunks se ocupa de ello personalmente. Bien sabe el de la boca activa en la danza de los labios que Goten, a quien besa con ímpetu, a la hora de un diálogo serio es un ser impetuoso. No deja hablar, todo lo discute, todo lo refuta. No deja hablar, no cuando los nervios lo invaden. Y al final se rinde, mira el piso, hace un puchero infantil, se resigna a escuchar como si siguiera siendo el que, a los siete años, deseaba pedirle a Shen Long una montaña de dulces. Si de algo puede jactarse Trunks es de saber cómo persuadir adecuadamente a Goten. Hagamos esta travesura, juguemos este juego, vayamos a esa discoteca, tomemos esas clases de alcohol. Será divertido y te gustará, Goten. Sólo deja de pensar y ríe. Suéltate. Deja de querer ser el dueño de la verdad y disfruta, tonto. Disfruta. Trunks vuelve a soltar los labios, lentamente, sin apremio alguno. El deleite que Goten le provoca reina en su instinto.

Tiene que persuadirlo de la misma forma que toda la vida.

—¿Por qué precisas tanto un título, Goten? —Trunks ríe, torso contra torso, el mayor encima y el menor abajo—. ¿Es tan relevante ponerte una etiqueta que te identifique ante el mundo?

Goten bufa. Está en ese momento de su obstinación innata donde aún no es capaz de dejarse vencer. Discutirá, todo lo que sea necesario, cada palabra que Trunks le diga. No admitirá, ante este que no sólo es su amigo sino también su rival, la derrota.

—Yo no dije nada de títulos —dice Goten. La convicción se ha ido al diablo en lo que inhala y exhala un amante agitado, un alguien como él—; simplemente digo que _esto _no tiene que ver con algo más. Es decir, yo… —El aire se va, la mirada se desvía. Goten se hunde en la resignación y ya no puede proferir ni una maldita palabra. Los ojos azules condicionan sus posibles respuestas.

Trunks gana. Goten está indefenso, vulnerable, debajo de él. Está, el tierno Goten de la eternidad, a su merced. Sonríe quien lo aprisiona con su cuerpo; la convicción continúa siendo su bandera. Más con la adorable mirada negra, amedrentada mirada de tan especial ser, que lo observa en las penumbras.

—No se trata de ser o no gay —dice Trunks, en un tono que aúna la confianza con la soberbia y con la emoción. Extraña, compleja mezcla que un ser tan vasto como Trunks es capaz de encerrar—; el tema aquí es otro. Se trata de que, durante el tiempo en que _esto_ ha pasado, nadie obligó a nadie, nadie contradijo a nadie; nos dejamos llevar. Es natural, habiendo pasado el tiempo que ha pasado, que lleguemos a _este _punto.

—¿Qué punto? —inquiere sin fuerzas Goten, su mirada depositada en las caricaturas que vislumbra entre las hebras del cabello de Trunks, esas que ahora le censuran la pantalla del televisor, a éste y al universo. Trunks es lo único que realmente puede ver y lo único que no desea ver. No en este momento, no envuelto en esta tensión.

Trunks lo toma de la mandíbula. Lo fuerza a vislumbrarlo solamente a él. Goten, al tocarse con el azul, palidece. Está paralizado.

—Lo deseamos.

—¿Desear…? —Y el impetuoso Goten estalla. La ira lo corroe, los ojos lo enferman—. ¡¿De qué carajo hablas?! —Empuja las manos de Trunks, amaga con empujarlo también de su cuerpo, en el cual está recostado por completo; el cuerpo que lo aprisiona contra la cama y contra la seriedad de la escena—. ¡¿Qué es lo que deseas?! ¡¿Y cómo sabes que yo deseo lo mismo?!

Trunks, sarcástico siempre que la situación lo amerita, ríe al escucharlo.

—Sólo hoy nos besamos por lo menos cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta. —Una risilla marca Vegeta, como Goten suele identificar esa fatal mueca de superioridad, y Trunks continúa—: Siempre sé lo que quieres. Te percibo, te conozco, sé qué deseas y qué no. Desde niños.

Tiene que luchar, lo siente y lo implora. Goten traga saliva y enfrenta los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—¿Y si te equivocas? ¡Puedes equivocarte, sabes!

Más risillas marca Vegeta en la boca de Trunks. Se afirma sobre Goten apoyando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de éste. Sus mechones lilas, esos dos rebeldes que lleva siempre al frente, caen hacia los ojos de su amigo, acarician los párpados entrecerrados por la ira.

—Nunca me equivoco, no contigo. Eres transparente, Goten. Ante mí, no tienes secretos.

Parpadea Goten ante la mueca de Trunks. Ha perdido. Ya no puede alegar ni una palabra más. ¿O sí?

—¡No te creas tan fundamental en mi vida, asqueroso! ¡Yo sólo te estaba acompañando del modo en que lo necesitabas!

Trunks amplía el gesto. Quiere explotar en carcajadas; si lo hace, bien sabe que Goten no se lo perdonará, no en tan tensa situación. Pero cuánto, sabe, miente su mejor amigo. Goten miente descaradamente al asegurar que él, que Trunks, no es alguien fundamental en su vida, cuando sí lo es. Trunks sabe qué tan fundamental es en la vida de Goten, así como sabe, como tiene asumido, que Goten es más importante en la suya que sí mismo. Goten es la parte de su alma que más ama, su parte de alma favorita. Y es que el alma se compone de dos mitades. De elegir, sabe que siempre elegirá a Goten. Incluso por sobre él.

—¿Estás seguro de que no soy fundamental? —inquiere en un sensual ronroneo el de ojos claros, la mueca brillante en su boca—. ¿Tan seguro estás?

Goten está congelado, es incapaz de reaccionar, de moverse, de irse. Apenas si respira ante los ojos y la mueca de la boca, ante el calor que la sensualidad innata de Trunks desprende y riega sobre su piel. Trunks lo toma de un hombro, acerca su boca a la de él.

—¿No vas a responder? —susurra. Está tan convencido de lo que hace, de lo que quiere, de lo que siente a partir y por culpa de Goten, que destila, al hablar y moverse, la más exquisita soberbia, que luce despampanante en alguien como Trunks—. Goten, ¿no es demasiado obvio por qué no respondes?

La única respuesta que Trunks recibe es una mirada de Goten, mitad frustrada, mitad devastada. Cada ojo contiene algo de cada sentir. Trunks no tarda en deslizar sus labios por la nuez que sube y baja, por la traga de saliva constante, que destaca en el cuello de Goten. Al sentir la caricia de los labios, el menor se estremece.

—Me estás humillando —admite. Al hacerlo, un escalofrío provoca delirios en su ser. Y él no entiende el porqué.

—Tú te estás humillando a ti mismo diciendo tantas tonterías —arremete Trunks. Los labios bajan al pecho, viajan a la izquierda, viajan a la derecha—. Siempre hemos estado juntos, sabes bien cuán fundamental eres para mí. —La lengua, en punta, sube del pecho a la nuez. Goten gime sin poder evitarlo; Trunks agranda la mueca sin poder hacerlo, tampoco—. Y sé bien cuán fundamental soy para ti.

Algo en Goten, al escucharlo, se reduce; es una emoción que se comprime contra sí misma, mas no mengua su poderío. Un tambor golpea en su interior, es el tambor del instinto, que avisa, que muestra mediante epifanías, la verdad: hay algo en esta situación que lo está volviendo, literalmente, loco. Y no es negativa esta verdad, no para su cuerpo, que ahora ostenta ante su mejor amigo la piel completamente erizada. Trunks, cómodo en el más activo rol, se decide. Con Goten así, a su merced, tan deseoso y ansioso como él por sentir, ya no quedan dudas. Es hora de ser uno, los dos.

Basta de esa mentira de que son dos personas diferentes. ¡Patrañas tuyas, razón, que no eres capaz de ver los hilos que atan las almas! Son lo mismo y se pertenecen. Trunks, vislumbrando a Goten, entregado Goten a sus más voluptuosos deseos, lo siente suyo. Se siente de él. La felicidad que experimenta ante tal sensación acapara todo su corazón.

—Quieres, Goten.

—Trunks…

El mayor habla contra el mentón del menor. Los labios se mueven contra la piel, el aliento que se pierde entre los dos es aspirado por quien más aterrado está.

—Hagámoslo.

Trunks se deja caer sobre Goten. Traza ardientes caricias en la piel ajena, la más blanca de las dos presentes. Goten delira una vez más, subyugado por lo que las caricias le significan: está gozando. A partir de su mejor amigo. No de una mujer.

—No...

Lo están haciendo gozar. Un hombre.

No está haciendo gozar a nadie.

No está con una mujer.

¿Arruinarás tu futuro, Son Goten, para cumplir una fantasía ajena que en nada te incumbe?

—¡No puedo! —chilla. Aprieta los párpados al proferir, su tono portador de cualquier cualidad posible, menos la convicción. No puede; quiere. Se odia por querer—. Trunks, no… ¡NO!

Y Trunks no lo escucha. El de cabello lila alucina a partir de su cuerpo. Se restriega sobre Goten como si la piel fuera agua y él la sed antropomorfa. Se refriega como si Goten fuera un paño capaz de purificar, curar, dar vida a la muerte. Jadea cada vez que se pasa por Goten, cada vez que sus brazos acarician las piernas y su estómago la entrepierna férrea, deseosa de lo que prosigue a tanto ardor. La lengua dibuja cada músculo, el cabello quema cada retazo, los ojos observan todo cuanto existe y violan cada milímetro con el sadismo de un adicto, de un enfermo.

—¡NO!

Y Goten suplica, sin energías.

—¡TRUNKS, NO!

—Vamos, Goten. Vamos…

—¡NO!

—Quieres, te mueres de ganas…

—¡Te digo que no!

Y las caricias de Trunks se vuelven puñaladas. La mano se desliza bajo la ropa interior, la mano toma posesión del sexo de Goten. La mano se agita convulsionada, obstinada, decidida a dar placer. La mano atiende sabiamente la férrea longitud.

—Relájate, Goten…

—¡NO!

La mano prosigue, arriba abajo arriba. Agita la mano el placer del dueño del sexo atendido. La mano sabe exactamente lo que hace. Y Goten gime, y Goten vuela. Y Goten, odiándose, con la razón mirándolo fijamente, recriminándole el goce, renuncia. Sus ojos, por fin, se cierran. Cae del cielo; desciende a los infiernos sensuales del más primitivo deseo. Condena, tómame y jamás me sueltes. Soy un asqueroso y merezco mil castigos.

Y quiero recibirlos.

—Así, relájate...

Y quiero recibirlos, todos.

La cadera blanca de Goten se mueve bajo Trunks. Sube, baja, penetra la mano que forma una «o» en torno a la carne. Jadea, condenado.

—Trunks...

Y el otro se muerde los labios al escucharlo. Claro que lo sabía, claro que era consciente de que sólo necesitaba persuadirlo un ápice para que pudiera animarse a lo que tanto desean los dos. Y, oh, qué ganas de entrar, de incrustarse, de perpetuarse dentro del hombre-mitad. Ser uno, serlo en cuerpo y alma. Al fin será posible sin danzas ni fusiones.

Se le va la vida en convulsas ideas. A Trunks todo se le ocurre a partir del jadear insistente de Goten. En la cama, en la desnudez, lo siente una suerte de musa erótica. Soy un cuerpo, soy tuyo, y puedes hacerme cuanto desees. Hazme todo, Trunks. Hazme con tu carne y yo te haré con la mía. El susurro bestial de su instinto deforma sus facciones. Qué ganas de sacarle la piel a Goten, de sacarse la piel a sí mismo, y juntar carne con carne, adherir la sangre a la sangre. Carne, rojo, locura. Quiere matar y morir en esa cama. En esa oscuridad. Dentro y fuera, clavado en eterno goce.

—Goten... Déjame hacerlo. Te gustará, confía en mí…

Suelta el sexo que la mano tan bien ha atendido. Sujeta los glúteos, voltea bruscamente el cuerpo en el cual desea resbalarse. Baja la ropa interior, se excita más ante los glúteos desnudos. Quiere besar toda la piel. Toda. Quiere amar a Goten de todas las maneras posibles.

Quiere entrar.

Pero no.

Goten, en la almohada que ahora lo mira a los ojos, te ve a ti, razón. Atacas sus ojos, rasguñas su piel. Gritas:

¡No lo hagas!

Y cuando un inquieto dedo corazón presiona tan íntimo centímetro de su cuerpo, despierta.

—¡NO!

Una mano detiene a otra. Goten aprieta tanto la muñeca de Trunks que éste se ve obligado a detenerse, pues la fuerza del agarre, si unos segundos más transcurrieran, será capaz de pulverizarle los huesos. Trunks despierta de la fantasía, la razón se le cuela por los poros así como a Goten ya le pasó. Cuando reacciona, Goten está vestido junto a la ventana. Se miran por última vez.

—Te odio —dice Goten.

Y se va.

El silencio es lo que prosigue. Abraza, éste, a Trunks; lo abraza con fuerzas inhumanas, con el talento de mil saiyajin. Él, que toda la vida y más ha tenido al parlanchín Goten a su lado, no conoce el silencio. ¿Qué es este vacío de palabras, de risas, de respiraciones que me rodea?

Nada.

—Goten...

Nada de nada. Su voz no suena, no demuestra existencia. Su voz no llena el silencio. El corazón se rompe. ¡No! El corazón, más bien, se ofende. Trunks sonríe falsamente al comprenderlo: tiene razón en todo. Tal vez fue caprichoso, tal vez se comportó con obstinación, pero bien sabe que Goten lo desea tanto como él. Goten, al reprimirse, está cometiendo el peor de los errores.

Cortar en dos lo que representa una perfecta unidad.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

Ofenderse y esperar a que la mitad que acaba de arrancarse de él retorne por sí misma. Trunks se relaja al decírselo: tengo razón. Y Goten, cuando entienda que la tengo, volverá.

¿Lo hará? Del otro lado, Goten llega a Paoz. Se encierra en su cuarto. El mismo silencio, desconocido ser, lo oprime al abrazarlo. No escucha nada; escucha todo. Razón, te desprendes de las oscuras paredes de su cuarto y lo atacas, penetrando el silencio, su cuerpo, su alma. Incentivado por ti, que en la persuasión eres el rey, dice: oh, no. No, no soy homosexual. Me gustan las chicas, todas ellas. Tuve sexo con algunas, lo tuve y gocé. ¿Cómo va a resultar que soy gay, si no lo soy? Eso es asqueroso, es perverso y está mal. Sí, la razón sabe lo que me dice: está mal mirar un hombre, desearlo, abandonarse en brazos de un igual de género. No soy un enfermo, no soy nada más que un chico al que sí le gustan las chicas.

No soy gay, no. No lo soy.

Y si Trunks lo es, allá él, se dice por último. Él no lo será por causa de sus asquerosos caprichos.

Cuánto mientes, razón. Mientras Goten se martiriza, mientras Goten llora, grita, se retuerce contra la almohada, sobre su futón, veo qué poder tienes. Eres un monstruo endemoniado, razón, que le dices a un chico de diecinueve años que lo que siente es enfermo. ¡No lo es! La enfermedad es la de tu poder, esa que viaja por tus venas y explota en el centro de tus pupilas. Ordenarnos que nos _enderecemos _en el camino, bajo tus reglas, de tus modos y con tu estilo y verdad putrefactos; esa es la enfermedad. No el sentir de este chico que llora, grita, se retuerce por causa de tus coartadoras palabras.

Deja que el amor fluya, razón.

Goten ama sinceramente a Trunks. En el fondo de su alma, lo sabe, lo entiende; no lo acepta. Está reprimido, condicionado por ti, razón. Déjalo en paz, vete, no te metas en asuntos que no te competen. Tú, que no entiendes de sinceros sentires, que no comprendes al instinto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Pero te quedas, razón.

* * *

Dos semanas pasan ante nuestros ojos, y sigues al pie del futón, amenazadores tus ojos represores, ojos del color del polvo. Goten, dos semanas sin Trunks, no es más que un cadáver. Del otro lado, por más ofendido que se sienta, Trunks representa lo mismo. Ama a Goten como no amará a nadie. Es amado como jamás podrá serlo de nuevo. Lo sabe todo, porque te ignora, porque es capaz de darte la suficiente salida de su ser al enaltecer su convicción. No así Goten. Él no puede ignorarte.

¿Por qué?

Será que, aunque el sentir más profundo los une, Trunks y Goten son polos opuestos. Se adoran, pero son como el día y la noche. Hablamos de un Trunks que de nada siente culpa, jamás. Él no teme experimentar con su cuerpo ni con su alma cualquier sensación que se le presente. Bulma, madre liberal si las habrá, nunca ha detenido a Trunks. En nada. Trunks es tan liberal como ella porque los dos portan una sangre curiosa, desprendida, aventurera. Son espíritus libres, los Brief. Goten, en cambio, si bien puede jactarse de haber sido más libre que Gohan, de no haber sufrido presiones con sus estudios, proviene de una familia más conservadora. La fastuosidad de la naturaleza en la que están inmersos hace de los Son personas más sencillas. No le dan vueltas a ningún asunto, todo lo viven como lo que es. El molde que les ha dado forma está hecho de hierro. Es indestructible. Chichi es una madre cálida, guerrera, protectora, una matriarca digna de respeto y admiración. Pero ella, antigua princesa de la Montaña de Fuego, tuvo una educación muy distinta a la de Bulma. Ciertos conceptos más atados al blanco y negro que a los matices de gris están más arraigados en la madre de Goten, por lo cual lo ha educado de una forma clásica. Respecto del amor, lo que Chichi le ha inculcado a Goten es simple: te casas con una buena mujer y formas una familia. Como tu hermano.

Y Goten nunca fue como Gohan.

Goten es el más Brief de los Son así como Trunks es el más Son de los Brief. Juntos, plasmaron ante sus ojos una realidad de conceptos entrecruzados. Son sensibles como los Son; son libres como los Brief. Goten jamás pensó en casarse y ser padre a los veinte años, así como su hermano y su padre. ¡No es el fin de su vida, no es algo en lo que siquiera se detenga a pensar! Eso no es para él. Porque eso no es para Trunks. Porque eso no es para la realidad nacida de sus almas y que sólo a ellos les concierne. Pero por más influenciado que esté por Trunks, Goten tiene esa moral clásica, anticuada si se la atisba desde la locura de la gran ciudad, impregnada en su ser. El molde que lo sostiene está demasiado arraigado en su mente como para correrlo.

Por eso siente tu presencia ante él, al pie del futón, razón. Todo se lo haces analizar. Goten está más predispuesto a ti.

Mucho se han pensado en estas semanas, sin embargo. Lo han hecho de distintas formas, en distintos contextos. Goten, durante el día, esquiva. No quiere ver, no quiere sentir. En su casa, se limita a comer. Y va. Y entrena. Nunca le ha gustado demasiado entrenar; y entrena de todas formas. Mucho. Hacerlo lo agota, y al agotarse no piensa, y al no pensar no recuerda la fijeza estremecedora de los ojos azules que tanto echa de menos. Goten, por las noches y pese a intentar evitarlo, sueña con Trunks. En sus sueños, no lo ve; lo percibe con su piel. Es la pesada, por lo atrayente, presencia de Trunks, apoyada en su espalda. La presencia está hecha de fuego, y lo quema mientras respira agitadamente contra su nuca. El sonido insistente de la respiración, el calor del aliento, el calor de la presencia, lo despiertan al filo del deseo. Goten se martiriza más y más al despertar, al ver la maldita reacción entre sus piernas, al entender que el respirar en su nuca activa un poderoso algo en su inconsciente. La excitación le pide autosatisfacerse, pero delante de Goten, impenetrable, estás tú, razón. Cada vez, has estado ante él con la mirada gélida bramando desaprobación. ¿Tocarte pensando en un hombre, Son Goten? ¡Eso es enfermo!

Al verte, Goten se levanta del futón y corre fuera de su casa. No puede más, se está volviendo loco. Se adentra en el bosque, atraviesa la pureza de la naturaleza con la suciedad que palpa en su ser. Se quita la camiseta del pijama y se recuesta en el suelo, ante un pequeño lago escondido por frondosa vegetación. ¿Cuántas veces se bañó desnudo con Trunks en ese lago? De niños, lo habían descubierto por jugar a las escondidas. Desde entonces, en pesados días de verano, iban al lago escondido, se quitaban toda la ropa y se lanzaban al agua helada. Jugaban a atacarse, reían, nadaban. Se han visto desnudos tantas veces que consideran natural estarlo en presencia del otro. Nunca han interpretado de forma diferente a la obvia la confianza excesiva imperante entre los dos, traducida en la falta de intimidad que siempre han tenido por contarse y vivirse intensamente. Todo lo hacen juntos, todo lo dicen, todo lo piensan en voz alta. Y Goten, refregándose el cuerpo contra la naturaleza, busca enfriarse lo suficiente, no pensar más en el otro cuerpo desnudo, el cuerpo al que tan acostumbrado está. Respira hondo, aleja el respirar de su nuca. Y un escalofrío lo recorre completo. Imagina, casi sin querer, como en una travesura culposa, a Trunks detrás de él. Imagina a Trunks sujetando sus manos con desmedida fuerza. El respirar se desliza en forma de palabras. Quieto. Déjamelo a mí. Déjamelo todo. Sé cuánto lo deseas, Goten. Goten. Al jadear por imaginar ese suspiro formando su nombre, al notar el movimiento de su cadera contra la hierba durante el lapso fantasioso, se sacude. Furioso, con Trunks y consigo mismo, se quita el resto de la ropa. Busca frío recostado nuevamente en la hierba, desnudo ante la luna; el frío nunca llega. Y tú lo miras, razón. ¿Qué haces desnudo en medio del bosque? ¿Acaso eres un enfermo, Son Goten? Avergonzado, el muchacho se viste, corre y retorna a la cama. Vigilado por ti, se duerme entre espasmos. Le duele el alma.

A los dos les duele.

Trunks, no obstante, lo lleva un poco mejor.

Trunks, el frío aunque cálido, el malo aunque bueno, el sensual aunque dulce; Trunks es pura dualidad así como sus sentires por su amigo lo son, pero ha sido más fuerte que Goten. Lo ha sido porque se ha sincerado hasta lo obsceno consigo mismo. La realidad que lo rodea, durante cada día, parece una imagen trasmitida por un televisor al que ha silenciado. Mira a su familia, a sus conocidos; no los escucha. Todos son parte del show silenciado. Son días insulsos sin nada por destacar, nada más que el trémulo silencio que lo aísla del mundo. Intenta hacer sus actividades, estudiar, trabajar en el laboratorio junto a su mamá; lo hace, pero no escucha absolutamente nada. Siente la ausencia de Goten cada asqueroso segundo. Y le duele, y lo mata. Mas, al final del día, se dice que Goten tendrá que entenderlo y él le dará el tiempo necesario. Tozudo, se convence de todo cuanto piensa y se acuesta y duerme. Pero no duerme, nunca. Piensa en Goten, imagina que el colchón es Goten. Empuja su excitación contra el colchón, susurra el nombre que protagoniza su vida, lo jadea, lo gime. Voltea, aprieta los párpados, abre demasiado la boca, dibuja mentiras con su imaginación. Su mano va, viene, mientras sus piernas se estiran hasta que los huesos truenan. Y la mano va, la mano viene, y él dice «Goten» justo al llegar. Luego, la nada. Abre los ojos. Goten no está. El televisor ha sido silenciado, de nuevo. Entiende cuánto lo necesita, dualmente como él lo es, y duerme entre confusas tribulaciones. Lo que siente es puro, pero el deseo está exacerbado; esto es lo que tardó tres meses y medio en comprender. Lo ama con ternura, lo necesita como si Goten fuera la condición para que su vida pudiera proseguir. Su amor es el de un amante apasionado por su parte de alma favorita. Pero lo desea de una forma tan posesa como irracional. Lo desea con un ímpetu que no se conoce, con una vehemencia que, casi, teme no poder manejar llegado el momento. Ha tenido sexo con chicas; ninguna ha despertado de tal forma su instinto. Por instantes, se maldice por tocarse y pensar en Goten, no porque desearlo siendo hombres le dé culpa; es desearlo de tal forma lo que cierne la culpa en su ser. Lo desea en exceso, tanto que imagina barbaridades, tanto que imagina un sexo tan bestial como su deseo es exacerbado. Quiere todo de Goten. Lo quiere todo de las formas más desmedidas que puedan imaginarse.

Y tú, que ya has dado por perdido al, según tus dichos, perverso Trunks, lo abandonas, razón. No te importa tan despreciable ser, dices. Pero a Goten, te juras, lo frenarás.

Dos semanas pasan, es sábado y es medianoche, y el hedor de los dos cadáveres es, ya, insoportable. Goten, que ha esquivado con obstinación las preguntas preocupadas de su familia, consternado más que nunca por el hedor que su alma muerta desprende, se levanta del futón que lo ha albergado. Llora al sentirse muerto, al saberse un cadáver. No hay manera de vivir, no así, no cuando la vida siempre fue, será, acompañada por Trunks. Sin su mitad, no quiere.

Lo necesita.

Se viste y atisba el cielo desde la ventana. Una fuerza lo llama. Ven. Ven. Ven. Y llora más por la culpa que el deseo le significa. Trunks tuvo y tendrá razón en todo: el momento tenía que llegar. Llega, y Goten se va.

Y Trunks, razón...

Mira la ventana, mira cómo caen las gotas de la lluvia que azota la ciudad. Como esa noche de la separación, una continuación directa de esa noche. Te maldice, razón. Pegado al vidrio cerrado, empañado por el calor del cuarto contra el frío del exterior, maldice a Goten también. Quiere buscarlo; no lo hace. No debe, no puede.

Si él no quiere, no hay mucho por hacer. Orgulloso, tanto como su padre en lo más recóndito de su ser, Trunks se siente defraudado. Claro no piensa buscarlo: si Goten lo desea, puede volver cuando quiera, cuando se le dé la gana. Y volverá, está seguro. Eso piensa, apretando el puño del brazo que usa de separación entre su frente y el vidrio de la ventana. Y la lluvia simboliza el dolor de las almas muertas, y Goten no da señales de vida.

Y te maldice hasta hartarse, razón; sus ojos eyectados, clavados mortalmente al cielo. Dos semanas exactas así, entregado a la ventana antes de dormir, con el instinto a flor de piel. Necesita a Goten. La postura orgullosa del primer día está perdiendo, poco a poco, su poder. Lo necesita, porque Goten es su mitad, porque Goten es todo, porque Goten es su vida, la mitad de su vida, una mitad independiente. Y no quiere que lo sea; quiere que Goten vuelva, que acepte los hechos, que abandone a la razón en pos del sentir. Junto a él. Tercer sábado desde que él se marchó, y Trunks se rinde. Cae en su cama, exhausto, cortado a la mitad por el desánimo. Mancha con la sangre de su angustia sus sábanas, se deshace en cuerpo y alma por la mitad que le falta, la mitad más fundamental de su existencia. No puede sin Goten, ni quiere, jamás. La angustia lo despedaza, la necesidad lo deshace. Derrama una lágrima que limpia con violencia. No piensa darte el gusto, razón. Su orgullo no se lo permitirá, nunca. No del todo.

Se sume en el sueño, cae en el letargo que el cansancio provoca, en el descanso que el cuerpo pide. Duerme, su espalda hacia la ventana, su pijama azul marino suelto contra su cuerpo, el cobertor tapándolo hasta los hombros. Duerme, porque tanto ha sangrado su alma partida que sólo le queda dormir.

Y su ventana se abre. Quien está al otro lado sabe cómo hacerlo, porque escabullirse hacia el cuarto de Trunks es algo para lo cual tiene enfermiza experiencia. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho? Se dice que han sido tantas que son imposibles de calcular. Desciende en la alfombra, que moja por la humedad de su ropa, y cierra sin ruido alguno el vidrio que, ahora, se erige tras él. Respira. Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo que el instinto ha provocado en él, y se mueve. Los pasos que lo alcanzan uno a uno a la mitad de su ser portan por esencia a la cautela. Se detiene a un lado de la cama. Contempla Goten la espalda de Trunks, hipnotizado cae Goten por el suave oscilar del cuerpo-mitad, el oscilar de su natural respiración. Y tú, que sólo eres un atisbo al estar contra la más desesperada versión de Goten, asomas por detrás, apoyas tu existencia en su espalda, inhalas y exhalas contra su oído. ¡Te dije que te fueras, razón! Nada tienes por hacer aquí; tienes motivos para alejarte, para limitarte a contemplar. Trunks vaticinó esto, te dijo y me dijo que Goten terminaría volviendo. ¡Lo ha hecho, al fin! Pero insistes...

¿Para qué?

¡No eres gay! ¡No te rebajes, Son Goten! No ensucies tu cuerpo bajo el de Trunks, este al que contemplas. ¿Para qué entregarte a tan despreciable ser? Bien sabes quién es Trunks, qué significa su presencia en tu vida: es el incitador, el dominante, el manipulador, el líder, el amo, el perverso. Perverso, Son Goten. Perverso este al que confiesas tu mitad, cuando no es más que un depravado. ¿Cómo pedir por el cuerpo de su mejor amigo? ¿En qué realidad puede aceptarse algo semejante? Tonterías, Son Goten: ya tiene tu alma, incluso y desgraciadamente tiene tu corazón. ¡Imbécil corazón que siente algo tan indebido! Algo que no es normal.

No dejes que te quite lo único de tu existencia que no posee.

Trunks, este ente contemplado vanamente por tus sucios ojos dominados, es un ser sin alma que quiere obtenerte completo en pos de su asquerosa, prohibida, perversión. ¿Acaso no es obvio que él quiere entrar en ti para ensuciarte y aprovecharse de tu cuerpo? Sólo anhela el goce prohibido este niño rico que todo lo tiene, que todo lo consigue, que todo lo desprecia, pues todo lo reemplaza. Es un ser impúdico, hijo de esta ciudad enferma, ser de alma falsa, hecha de humo, sin límites ni valores. No es como tú, Son Goten, que tienes moral, familia, educación. Tienes todo de lo cual carece esta falsa alma de humo. Tu alma es oxígeno, es naturaleza pura en contraposición con la contaminación obsesa de esta gran ciudad. Son polos opuestos, Son Goten, el día y la noche. Y no necesito decirte quién de los dos irradia la luz aquí.

Quiere obtener y luego desechar este consumidor alienado. Eres, serás, un objeto más para su colección.

Así que no lo hagas, Son Goten. No te dejes llevar por tan sensual y maligna presencia, la mancha-mitad de tu ser. Todo ser es dualidad, y la sombra que es él en lo que son los dos como un solo individuo quiere anular a la luz, tu luz, tu vida.

Huye, Son Goten. Huye mientras puedas.

Se sacude Goten al escucharte, ¡lo hace! Vuelve en sí, o no, o sí. No puede ser tan imbécil, dice desde la punta más racional de este mundo que es su existencia. Ríe por no llorar, más maravillado que hipnotizado por la mera respiración del Trunks que contempla durante su letargo. ¿Cómo huir? ¿Cómo? Si es Trunks su mitad, la mitad que lo complementa en todo. Trunks es el actor intelectual de cada cosa que han hecho juntos alguna vez, desde las travesuras de la infancia hasta planes de salidas, tareas, proyectos, viajes; todo viene de Trunks. Todo cuanto son los dos, él lo hace nacer.

Te domina y te manipula. ¿Acaso eres, como dices, la mitad? Son Goten, no eres ninguna mitad; eres una pizca insignificante bajo el dominio del impúdico hombre al que contemplas. Eres su robot de juguete, su bicicleta, la consola de videojuegos. Te manipula a su antojo, eres su marioneta, sirviente, súbdito; su reparto. Reparto, Son Goten. El reparto tras la estrella azul que alumbra con perversión tu camino.

Libérate.

Cae de rodillas ante la cama. Cállate, razón. Eres tú el ente manipulador que intenta derribar al sentir genuino de tan puro muchacho. Su relación no es lo que describes, tampoco lo será.

«¿O sí lo es?».

Lleno de dudas. Así contempla, ahora, Goten a Trunks. Las sábanas celestes, la oscuridad alumbrada apenas por las luces eléctricas del exterior, el pijama, el silencio; el esbozo de aquella respiración apareciendo y desapareciendo una y otra vez, anunciando que quien duerme vive, existe; la imagen plasmada ante sus ojos incita a Goten, lo sume en una realidad diferente, pasional, una utopía donde nada de lo que la razón pronuncia importa, porque el sentir es más que todo. Al sumirse, al entregarse al calor que del cuerpo que duerme emana, Goten siente cómo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sangra ferozmente, al ritmo del miedo el corazón y del deseo la respiración. Se siente manchado por la sangre, el lado izquierdo rojo por completo. Cae de lado al suelo, tiembla. No entiende, ya, nada; sólo siente cómo su sangre lo abandona, cómo su piel se enfría, cómo las heridas arden. Siente cómo se forma, en torno a él, el charco de la inmundicia. Las preguntas se disparan de su cuerpo, cubiertas por la suciedad de su dolor. Chocan las preguntas contra las paredes, el techo, el aire mismo que respira. ¿Soy gay? ¿Acaso Trunks me gusta? ¿Él es gay? ¿Acaso yo le gusto? ¿Nuestra relación es esto y no lo que siempre creímos? ¿Él me usa? ¿Yo me dejo usar? ¿Me gusta que él me use? ¿Lo llena usarme?

¿Todo es mentira?

Jadea. Se le va la conciencia, se le duerme el cuerpo. ¿Acaso todo debe tener explicación? ¿No podemos vivir sin intentar darle un porqué a absolutamente todo? Una fuerza fuera de su control lo atrae entero hacia Trunks. La herida suplica ensamblarse con la mitad que le fue arrebatada hace dos semanas. Algo, un algo invencible, lo atrae hacia Trunks, así como cuando hacían la danza de la fusión y, resplandor mediante, Gotenks nacía. Es la misma fuerza; es diferente.

Es la necesidad de Trunks lo que lo subyuga.

¿Y arruinar tu futuro, sueños y esperanzas por unir tu cuerpo lascivamente al de un ser con el cual compartes género? No es lo natural, lo que dicta el mundo, Son Goten. No es normal; es sexo sucio lo que quieres. Escucha a esta razón que bien sabe lo que te dicta, que bien conoce la naturaleza del hilo que sostiene al mundo, que bien entiende lo que significa, en el mundo de hoy, ser homosexual.

Tú no eres anormal; él sí.

Aléjate de él, Son Goten.

—No puedo —susurra éste, convaleciente la mitad que mancha con sangre la alfombra.

Aléjate. Si quieres ser normal, vete bien lejos, olvida, rechaza. Reprime, Son Goten. No arruines tu vida haciendo algo tan anormal.

—¡No…! —farfulla, y prorrumpe un llanto agudo que detiene todo, incluso el tiempo.

Incluso tus inaceptables palabras, razón.

El cuerpo se endereza, rebobina. De rodillas ante la espalda que emana la fuerza que lo atrae, comprende, la epifanía clavada como una estaca en su pecho: ¿cómo no va a ser normal lo que siente, si es tan genuino? Si de Trunks se trata, todo cuanto existe, incluso lo peor, también lo mejor, es natural. ¡Lo es, razón! Goten comprende que mientes, porque hablas desde tu mentira, vocero de una realidad estrecha y maliciosa que destruye al ser que no encaja porque no se lo permites; Goten comprende que es natural dejarse llevar, lo es si aquel a quien contempla es Trunks. No es su sexualidad el tema a discutir; es la fuerza suprema que lo atrae hacia Trunks, la fuerza que dos mitades ejercen en pos de unirse. Goten sabe, ahora, que no ama a Trunks, no lo hace ni como amigo, ni como hermano, ni como hombre, ni como amante; su sentir es más poderoso que el amor: es la naturaleza de su alma incompleta, atraída y atrayente, atada inexorablemente a Trunks. Se necesitan.

Ese es el sentir genuino que los ata, el significado de su nexo: se necesitan como dos partes de lo mismo.

Y hacerlo es natural.

Atraída la mitad hacia la mitad, Goten se pone de pie. Permíteme, razón, mientras Goten se quita la ropa, y contempla y siente la fuerza que lo atrae, tomarte del cuello, ahogarte con mis manos, silenciarte. Adiós, razón, como aquella vez, como esta y como las que vendrán: adiós. Taparé tus ojos y también los míos. De aquí en más, las sensaciones serán las protagonistas. Dejémoslos ser, ensamblarse, dominar y dejarse dominar por la esencia misma del nexo que los une. Dejémoslos ser, razón. Dejémoslos ser.

…

A sus pies yacen las prendas que, hasta hace un momento, lo vestían. Sólo lleva por ropa, ahora, un bóxer color gris levemente humedecido, así como su cabello, por la lluvia que, al volar hacia la ventana, lo empapó. Expulsada la ropa, levanta las sábanas con peculiar confianza, sin aire, pero convencido de sus acciones. Se desliza debajo de las sábanas, se cubre con ellas. De frente ante la espalda tan contemplada, duda por última vez; un segundo, y nada más. Tiritan sus brazos cuando se elevan, cuando se enredan en la cintura; tirita el frío de su cuerpo casi completamente desvestido contra el calor de quien duerme. Trémulo el movimiento de su pecho contra la espalda. Agitación. Del otro lado de la cama, Trunks despierta. Al abrir los ojos, al descender en su realidad de cada día, se paraliza al ver dos manos ajenas sobre su pecho, manos de dedos entrelazados. Huele, instintivamente, el aroma de las manos, percibe el corazón acelerado que arremete contra su espalda, urgido. Entiende, sonríe. ¡Es Goten! Es Goten en su cama, asido a él como si él fuera su único medio para conectarse con el mundo. Y no lo es, porque el nexo de los dos no es más que el rechazo de la racionalidad de la vida en diametral oposición al calor del sentir que comparten. Trunks sonríe más, y sí es posible. Voltea.

Las mitades dejan de sangrar; la sangre desaparece del suelo, de la cama. Se ensamblan ocularmente, se contemplan por primera vez en dos semanas (inaudito tiempo perdido para quienes pasaron cada día de sus vidas atados) y la mitad más joven traga saliva, teme, apetece. Y Trunks, ante él, está tranquilo. Con Goten asido a su cintura, ya no hay lugar para otra cosa que no sea la naturalidad. Convencido, decidido, se ase del mentón de Goten. Y clic, en los dos al mismo tiempo.

La situación cambia en un parpadeo, vira con la violencia de una pasión desmedida, reprimida; la que los dos sienten, la que sólo uno de los dos se ve capaz de admitir por completo. Trunks, en el interludio mismo del parpadeo, muta. Un choque, y se ve encima de un Goten paralizado por la repentina brusquedad con la cual rota el eje de la escena. Se contemplan íntimamente, y el calor es el mismo, porque contemplarse les significa, al fin, unificarse, fusionarse, pasar a ser el uno que se sienten al estar juntos. Todo es igual, todo. No hay palabra por pronunciar; el tiempo apremia cuando la desesperación va de la mano con la más natural necesidad. Goten tirita, balbucea, frunce los labios, intentando hacer un silencio que exige protagonizar el acto, junto con las respiraciones en crescendo de los dos. Trunks asoma una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Adiós, ojos, que no necesitan mirar el instante que sigue, el de los labios protagonistas. Trunks lanza, sí, lanza, su boca hacia la de Goten. Colisionan los labios, lo hacen con ímpetu, desatados, ajenos a esta razón tapada por el sentir. Las bocas se abren y encastran los labios en sus pares, armonía masculina de dos jóvenes deseosos de conocer, juntos, la clase de goce que son capaces de concretar, la forma definitiva de gozar. Trunks respira contra Goten, le abre más la boca con sus inquietos y demandantes labios, aventura su lengua a las profundidades de su mitad. Es como sumirse en sí mismo, pero no. Goten, al percibir a la lengua intrusa que es tan propia como la suya, cuando se retuerce por la caricia que la impertinente lengua le regala a sus dientes, gime. Un segundo, e intenta alejarse, aterrado por un nuevo y desafortunado atisbo de razón; un segundo, y cede, se rinde, cesa su lucha contra la moral que arrastra el ser por la vida, que tanto reprocha al ser cuando su sexo mira un espejo y no un vidrio, como ¿debe? ser. La boca se abre, entonces; _motu proprio_, y Trunks delira, presa del éxtasis que la nula resistencia de Goten, la vía libre hacia el goce supremo, le representa. Suelta la boca, toma aire, se sume una vez más con su lengua y todo su ser en la boca entreabierta debajo de él. Goten siente que cae, que su cuerpo desciende a escalofriante velocidad por un profundo precipicio. Y le gusta. Siente culpa por desear con tal demencia al que mueve los labios vehementemente contra los suyos, intentando llegar más y más allá con su lengua y su ser. La culpa se va, derrotada.

Es así como desea gozar.

Cuando unas rodillas aprietan sus caderas, dos piernas encerrándolo, Goten abre exageradamente lo ojos. Entiende la naturaleza de su deseo, comprende que anhela el clímax de intimidad. Trunks, sobre él, sonríe hasta notar el miedo en el rostro de Goten. Se incorpora, permanece arrodillado sobre su mitad, acerca su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda, la acaricia con el dorso, con las yemas en erótico movimiento.

—¿Qué pasa?

Goten, al ver perturbado el silencio por causa de la voz de la otra mitad, siente que le explota el alma.

—Yo…

Las yemas, que en la primera caricia ascendieron, descienden.

—Tienes miedo.

—Trunks, yo… No es normal…

Las lágrimas caen de los ojos negros. Al verlas, Trunks siente una genuina, perpetua, desesperación. Nunca ha tolerado verlo llorar, jamás ha soportado ver lágrimas en sus ojos. No puede concebirlo, no quiere. ¡No! No si están en su cama, en su cuarto, en la realidad única de los dos. Sin parpadear, sin siquiera respirar, aproxima su boca a los párpados de Goten. Besa las lágrimas, las lame, las saborea; los labios y la lengua lentos, pausados, convencidos. Goten, debajo, sujeta las sábanas, las estruja con fuerza. Libera todo el aire que retiene en los pulmones en el rostro de Trunks, cubre la piel con el calor de su aliento, y Trunks tirita, sin dejar de beber sus lágrimas. Los dos cuerpos se encienden, lo sienten por las caderas pegadas. Respiran entrecortadamente al compás del otro, y las bocas se muestran humedecidas, una ante otra. Entreabiertas las bocas, hambrientos los seres, el instinto los quema.

—No es… normal… —insiste Goten, desesperado por irse, por escapar; desesperado por quedarse, por apretar a su mitad contra sí y olvidar la realidad que no sienten verdadera.

—No me importa —exclama Trunks. Los ojos se clavan en los ojos y el dueño de los pares negros se hunde, instintivamente, en la almohada—. Goten, ¿no lo entiendes? —Las manos sujetan el rostro del hijo de Gokuh, evitando que la cabeza siga hundiéndose más—. Me importa un bledo si es normal o no…

—Pero…

—Lo deseamos. ¿Qué más da?

—¿Y nuestros padres?

—No están aquí.

—¿Y las personas que nos conocen…?

—A nadie le importa, es _nuestro_ problema.

—Trunks…

—Es _nuestro_.

Los ojos azules brillan. Goten se ve enceguecido por la luz que desprenden. ¿Son lágrimas las que hacen brillar a tal punto el azul? ¿Son lágrimas? ¡No! ¡No quiere verlas caer, no quiere provocarlas él en Trunks! ¡No puede permitirse algo semejante! Goten finalmente se convence, al carajo la razón y cualquier intermediario que pueda romper la armonía de sus cuerpos, almas y corazones entrelazados. ¡Al carajo todo! Con la impetuosidad para con el universo que lo caracteriza, Goten se aferra de Trunks con las más sobrenaturales fuerzas. Se miran, sus labios se rozan, Trunks también lo toma, y las bocas se unen. Al carajo todo, cantan sus sentimientos. No hay nadie más aquí.

Sin frenos, no hay nada más por decir.

Trunks se incorpora una vez más. Arrodillado sobre Goten, se quita la camiseta del pijama. Sujeta los hombros de Goten, lo aproxima, los torsos chocan y sus brazos se aferran al otro. Trunks inicia un nuevo beso, se deleita hasta lo indecible con el temblor y las lágrimas y los miedos transcendentales de su mejor amigo. Todo es luz entre los dos, todo brilla, todo cobra un nuevo y perfecto conjunto. Necesitan hacerlo, sentirse, unirse, deslizarse juntos a la incomprensible aunque maravillosa tierra del goce. Las durezas se rozan por el apriete desmedido, mas éstas no perturban en nada la situación. Quieren más que sexo; quieren coserse el uno al otro, coserse y sumirse, adherirse para atravesar la vida como el uno que se sienten. Porque no es posible, es inaudito: no son dos seres; son uno. Y es el más instintivo de los goces el que aún no han compartido juntos, en su mera unidad.

Es lo que les falta: consumar todo cuanto son.

Trunks sujeta el borde del cobertor. Lo estira hasta cubrir su cabeza, empuja a Goten con su pecho y los dos caen al colchón. Cubiertos, con la calefacción ardiendo en la habitación y la lluvia violando la tierra, se sumergen en el sudor del otro. Resbalan sus manos al tocar la piel ajena, se llenan sus fosas nasales del aroma que desprenden. Húmedos, se entregan a un beso furioso, desquiciado. Parecen forcejear por los ademanes exacerbados en combinación con los sofocantes suspiros que liberan. Fuera de la cama, de los dos, se observa el movimiento demencial del cobertor, dos siluetas contorsionándose, dos formando uno. Dentro, un mundo aparte los tiene tan adheridos como desean estarlo. Trunks, ido, en su más sexual esencia, ya no lo soporta más. Sin pedir ni necesitar pedir permiso, se quita la parte inferior de la ropa. Hace lo propio con un Goten que, al saberlo y saberse desnudo, se ahorca a sí mismo con miedos y reproches. Pero al carajo todo, recuerda cuando Trunks lo besa, lo toca, lo ama; al carajo todo. Quiero sentir esto.

A Trunks.

A mí mismo.

A aquello que los dos podemos llegar a ser.

Juntos.

Trunks se entromete entre las piernas de Goten. Lo embiste. Lo hace, sí, y las erguidas excitaciones se tocan, se pegan. Vibran. Trunks sujeta a Goten. Sí, ahí, en medio de sus piernas. Goten hunde la cadera en el colchón, libera el sexo que lo hace hombre y cierra los ojos. Arriba abajo arriba. Jadea tanto que la mano libre de Trunks le tapa la boca. Esta demostración de autoridad provoca sendos escalofríos que lo recorren completo.

Y Goten aún no entiende el porqué.

¿Trunks lo entiende? No con la precisa frialdad. Sólo se limita a disfrutar las sacudidas de Goten, que se revuelve cada vez más ante sus caricias. Sin darse cuenta, sus caderas responden tímida, torpemente los movimientos de la mano cerrada en torno a su excitación. Goten, ahogado, silenciado, lucha con su respiración. En vano. Estira las puntas de sus pies, y desde el fin de su cuerpo viene el escalofrío que, al rozarlo en la intimidad, provoca la vibración de su sangre, el ardor del vicio, el final; la liberación. Se va, y no hay lugar para la pena, el asco, la vergüenza propia o ajena por la humedad consecuente. Trunks destapa su boca cuando su cuerpo se relaja, exhausto por el placer. Lo besa tiernamente en la comisura de sus labios, acostado encima de él.

—¿Lo entendiste? —susurra Trunks en un tono «te lo dije» que irrita por un ínfimo instante a su amigo.

—No sé de qué hablas...

Ríen. Armonía pura, como siempre. Se entienden sin decir. Se entienden porque son lo mismo.

—No tiene nada de malo lo que acaba de suceder. A eso me refiero —explica Trunks—. Sólo es sexo. No dañamos a nadie, el mundo sigue girando...

Goten, como si el orgasmo aún tuviera poder en su cuerpo, se revuelve más bajo Trunks.

—Lo sé...

Las caricias de las expertas manos de Trunks, que reavivan el fuego a cada lado de su estómago, le avisan que, en él, el deseo aún no ha menguado. Trunks, cerca de perder todo control, de llegar a ese punto exacerbado al cual, casi, teme, lo desea más que nunca.

—Goten...

El de ojos negros los cierra, consciente de que se aproxima _esa_ pregunta.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Y la pregunta llega. Goten, concentrándose en las caricias a cada lado de él, esas que se deslizan hacia arriba, hacia abajo, puntas calientes la de los dedos experimentados, responde con honestidad:

—No lo sé. Entiende que dude. —Carraspea. Está demasiado nervioso—. Me… me toca la peor parte... —admite al final, sonrojándose.

—Si quieres que me toque a mí, no me importa.

Los ojos de Goten se abren de par en par. El tono ronco y decidido de Trunks lo asombra hasta lo indecible. Bajo las sábanas, se cuela la ternura. Goten siente la ternura de Trunks en plenitud. Es como si los dedos de sus manos estuvieran empapados con ella, y la esparcieran por toda la extensión de su piel mediante las más atentas caricias. Al escucharlo, algo en Goten rechaza la idea. Quizá es ese sueño recurrente de las agónicas dos semanas, de ese alguien respirando en su nuca, lo que le advierte que no es eso lo que desea. No en la primera vez, por lo menos. Ahora, desea que Trunks respire en su nuca, que Trunks esparza de nuevo y mil veces su ternura con los dedos. Quiere a Trunks. Lo quiere a él.

—No —dice—. Yo no...

Más besos en la comisura de sus labios. Trunks delira por causa de la felicidad.

—Déjame esta vez, entonces —dice.

—... Está bien.

Una luz verde pareciera iluminarlos, aun cuando es la oscuridad, la penumbra que les impide mirarse, la protagonista de sus más pasionales encuentros. ¿Qué simbolizará esta oscuridad? Nunca se miran, nunca permiten que la luz los invada. Es la oscuridad, el no saber qué gesto protagoniza el goce del otro, el necesario recordatorio: mirarse sería como aceptar que están separados en dos cuerpos. Sería aceptar que no son uno, cuando bien saben que lo son. Por eso, permanecen sellados bajo el cobertor.

Por eso, el próximo movimiento de Trunks.

Empuja a Goten, lo voltea con cierto grado de violencia que no es más que vehemencia (su brusquedad es su pasión desatada, incontrolable), hasta tumbarlo boca abajo. Goten, al sentir cómo Trunks toma su cadera con las manos, para subirla, para posicionarla adecuadamente, tirita de miedo. Y la confianza ciega en Trunks lo calma, en realidad. Esa confianza abraza su alma y ya nada es igual. Cierra fuertemente los ojos, aguarda. Escucha el cajón de la mesa de luz, escucha un sonido, como de plástico, como de una tapa. Escucha el respirar entrecortado de Trunks. Es ese hipnótico respirar aquella musa erótica que provoca que sus caderas se levanten más. Entiende que no sabe lo que está haciendo, que el deseo lo subyuga, lo abusa de todas las formas posibles; ya no tiene forma de que esto le importe. No le interesa, porque al carajo todo. Quiere que Trunks le haga cuanto desee. Lo implora. Hazlo, Trunks. Quiero llegar al límite de lo que los dos somos. Quiero aceptar que es esta la cúspide de las sendas clases de amor que nos unen tan profundamente. Quiero hacerlo contigo, Trunks.

Quiero pertenecerte.

Quiero ser lo más esencial e irremplazable para ti.

Y un dedo lo humedece. Contiene el grito de impresión mordiendo la almohada. Luego, siente la presión de una íntima punta. Es el sexo de su otra mitad, ese sexo erguido por su causa, anhelante por su causa. Goten es, efectivamente, el ser más esencial e irremplazable para Trunks. Sentirse como tal provoca una pequeña sonrisa en su deformada boca, aún sostenida de la almohada. El dedo retorna, luego la punta, luego el dedo. Trunks está tratándolo con pasmosa experiencia. Pronto, Goten, entregado, piensa: ¿cómo es que sabe tanto? ¿Cómo es que entiende tan bien lo que debe hacerme? ¿Acaso se lo ha hecho a una chica? ¿Acaso...?

¿...A un hombre?

El dedo lo invade, lo saca de sus pensamientos. Embiste, tiembla en su interior. Humedece todo a su paso. Un quejido de Goten detiene el trabajo del deleitado Trunks.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta el mayor. Pequeños besos en la parte baja de su espalda, más tiernos que voluptuosos, sumen a Goten en la más profunda excitación.

El más joven no duda en inquirir, sin embargo:

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esto?

Al escucharlo, Trunks ríe abiertamente. Más besos en la parte baja de su espalda y responde:

—Yo sé _todo_, Goten.

—¿Pero acaso...?

El dedo se aleja. La íntima punta, tan húmeda, ahora, como el camino por el cual reclama hacerse paso, aprieta contra Goten. Y de nuevo, y una vez más. Al sentir la presión contra la entrada, Goten gime, ahogado, contra la almohada. Una embestida fuerte, dominante, eriza toda su piel. Trunks lame la carne que cubre su espalda y lanza su ardiente aliento en su nuca, sudada desde el principio. Como en sus sueños. La boca de Trunks se posa en su oreja; la punta vuelve a presionar con violencia.

—No seas celoso. Eres el primero. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber...? —Presiona de nuevo, tomando la cadera de Goten con una fuerza más saiyajin que humana—. No se lo haría a nadie más. Sólo a ti. —Y presiona de nuevo, mientras el corazón de Goten se inunda del necesitado calor—. Sólo a ti, a nadie más que a ti... —Desliza su rostro por la nuca empapada. Besa, lame, aspira. Y su cadera, desbocada, presiona contra Goten en un ritmo demarcado por la ansiedad. La cadera de Goten empieza, casi inconscientemente (la razón parece jamás haber existido en tan instintivo ser) a empujar contra la punta, a chocar en seco contra ésta. Los choques los electrifican de tal forma que la unión, al fin, se siente inminente—. Sólo te lo haría a ti. Quiero hacértelo a ti.

Nunca se percatan, por lo cerrado de sus ojos, que el cobertor, debido a sus impetuosos movimientos, se ha terminado deslizando fuera de ellos. Sólo sus piernas están tapadas. Lo demás, todo lo demás, no. Lo único que sienten es el vicioso choque de la punta y la entrada, una tan ansiosa como la otra de unirse en lo mismo, en ser una parte de la otra. Los choques se aceleran, la unión se concreta apenas, se siente. Se saben listos.

Y Goten, necesitado como nunca de sentir cuán esencial es para Trunks, lo dice:

—Hazlo...

Trunks siente que esa sola palabra es capaz de hacerlo estallar. Cuánto ha soñado, en secreto, con oírla, en las noches solitarias de acariciarse al imaginar la mera unión con el ser más fundamental de su vida, su mitad favorita. Ríe, agradece con el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, y no duda: lo hace de un movimiento. Goten ahoga un grito en la almohada, libera las lágrimas de sus ojos. Duele.

Pero no lo hace.

Al sentir cómo Trunks suspira su nombre contra su hombro, al percibir cómo recuesta el rostro en su nuca, Goten siente, a la par del dolor, otra poderosa sensación: se siente a gusto. Es saberse tan involucrado con Trunks aquel agente que relega el dolor a un segundo plano. Es la emoción de la consumación lo que le permite aguantar. Se concentra con los párpados absurdamente apretados, con las manos aferradas a la almohada. Trunks, enterrado en lo profundo, no se mueve un ápice. Goten lo escucha jadear cada vez más fuerte, con más insistencia. Trunks ya es capaz de mirar lo que sucede. Ahora que está ensamblado con su otra mitad, es capaz de gozar no sólo lo que hacen; goza lo que ve, a Goten de espaldas, piel blanca, músculos contraídos. Cabello revuelto, cuerpo agitado por la acelerada respiración. Sin moverse, intentando acostumbrar a Goten, intentando no forzarlo ni dañarlo, apoya una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Con sus piernas arrodilladas y separadas sobre Goten, embiste con paciencia. Aprieta, quema. La sensación le es desconocida, tanto que lo toma por sorpresa. Lo ha soñado y se ha preparado con ahínco para este momento, investigando todo cuanto pudiera necesitar saber; ignoraba, hasta la unión, lo grandiosa que es. Sale con desmedida prudencia, desatando un gemido ahogado en su compañero. Sin retirarse del todo, se lanza de nuevo contra él. Una nueva invasión, y Goten vibra. Trunks, entrando milímetro a milímetro, recuerda cada maldita fantasía. ¡Es real! Siente que los ojos se le humedecen, que la boca se le abre hasta el límite. La imagen, la sensación, lo exceden. Frena al final. Goten se golpea contra la almohada.

—¿Duele...?

—No...

Sale. Entra.

—Goten...

Sale. Y entra. Y sale.

La cadera de quien está debajo se eleva. Está pidiendo, sin pedir, más. Trunks siente, al entenderlo, que se va. Gime sin darse cuenta, suplica no ser escuchado. Se tapa la boca contemplando la espalda blanca. Se detiene en perversa sobredosis.

—¿Trunks...?

Unas palmas resuenan contra unos glúteos. Trunks se ase bruscamente de Goten, cierra los ojos y, sin soltarlo, enrojeciendo la piel que sujeta con sus dedos, penetra. Despacio, despacio. Muy, muy despacio. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás, jadea, se muerde los labios, llora. Goza, goza Trunks dentro y fuera de Goten, ensimismado en el vaivén de sus demandantes caderas. Siente cómo se desliza, lo bien que lo hace, lo perfectamente bien que ha anticipado el acto. Y aprieta más los glúteos blancos y rojos de un Goten que no deja de estremecerse ante cada lento, pausado, contenido movimiento. Lo enloquece la respiración épica de Trunks, al compás de las penetraciones, del ir y venir. Goten sabe que la boca de Trunks está abierta, que sus ojos están cerrados, que su sexo está, dentro y fuera, hinchado, al ciento por ciento. Goten imagina todo sin dejar de morder la almohada, perdido en las sensaciones.

Y sus ojos, como si fueran un metal atraído por un imán, se desvían. El espejo posado a un lado de la cama brilla en la oscuridad. En el centro del reflejo, observa la insinuación de dos colas desnudas, una bronceada sobre una blanca. Y se mueven juntas, atrás, adelante, atrás. La imagen es un atisbo de razón que intenta domar a Goten; jamás lo logra. La imagen lo posee así como Trunks lo está haciendo. Va, viene, va, y sus ojos se fuerzan a continuar distinguiendo las siluetas, aun cuando la oscuridad jamás abandona el cuarto e imposibilita la vista. El movimiento amatorio lo seduce. Quiere más, sin saber que Trunks se está conteniendo. Quiere mucho más.

Sabiendo que Trunks también lo quiere.

Sin abandonar la imagen, pegada a sus ojos naturalmente, empuja hacia Trunks. La sensación en su interior es tan extraña que no quiere ni necesita describírsela a sí mismo. Es lo especial e importante que Trunks lo hace sentir aquello que más lo entrega, aquello que más lo enciende. Es Trunks, el de siempre, el autor intelectual. Es Trunks, una cama y él. Ríe. Esto es especial. Se emociona y la escena se distorsiona. Expulsan a la realidad. El fuego que los dos hecho uno constituyen expulsa todo del cuarto. Goten, libre de ser cuanto desea, menos del goce que experimenta a partir de la imagen y el significado de la situación, empuja una vez más. Trunks gruñe, aún en la nebulosa que lo tiene al límite. Más demanda de Goten, más velocidad en su cadera al buscarlo. Despierta.

Se detiene.

Goten, aunque con marcada torpeza, casi con miedo, casi con timidez, se mueve por sí mismo. Comanda, pronto, el sexo. Trunks se sonríe, agitado, derruido. Detiene a Goten tomando posesivamente sus glúteos. Goten gime sin dejar de morder la almohada. Que Trunks busque dominarlo, aunque le dé culpa, le fascina. Es el líder. Siempre lo será.

—Shh... —lo calla Trunks—. Quieto. —Retoma el pausado ritmo—. ¿Quieres más?

Goten se sonroja tanto que no se soporta a sí mismo. Trunks, encaprichado, aprieta con más fuerza a Goten.

—Pídeme más...

Se mueve apenas, sintiendo que si acelera, si libera el deseo exacerbado, se irá en un minuto. Pero quiere, pero nada desea más.

—Trunks... —Goten no sólo es impetuoso; es tímido por naturaleza. Pedir algo semejante es prácticamente imposible para él—. Yo... —Adolece por el bruto agarre, implora más del quedo oscilar de la cadera. Goten entiende, entonces, lo que está sucediendo—. ¿Te estás conteniendo?

Trunks frena. Goten lo siente respirar con demencial irregularidad. Lo siente temblar.

—Sí —dice.

Jadean por los pausados movimientos que prosiguen. Las colas, una encima de la otra, siguen plasmando el arte armonioso de sus cuerpos en el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Por qué...?

Una dura embestida, cargada de fuerza, de necesidad, hace tiritar de una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer a Goten. Solloza sin poder evitarlo.

—No quiero lastimarte...

La confesión de Trunks conmueve el corazón de Goten. Quiere arrancar ese corazón, acunarlo en sus brazos. Quiere consolarlo, ensangrentado sobre él. Luego del tierno instante, Goten se siente con la convicción suficiente para decir lo siguiente:

—Príncipe, príncipe —susurra con burla. Su voz tiembla por el dolor, aún—, siempre te crees el más fuerte. ¿Sabes qué? —Respiran descontrolados. Todo es emoción—. Me subestimas. Soy... tan fuerte como tú.

Siente cómo Trunks refriega el rostro en su cabello. Siente cómo aprieta más, si es posible hacerlo, sus glúteos, que a tremendas alturas son más rojos que blancos. Lo escucha, incluso, chirriar los dientes.

—Niñito impertinente... —Se mueve dentro y fuera de él, de nuevo. Hay velocidad, mas ningún vigor, en las embestidas—. Por eso significas tanto para mí...

Goten, como puede, voltea. Se miran. La mirada conmovida de Goten es todo cuanto Trunks necesita para perder el control. Sabe que Goten lo desea tanto como él. Adiós al último temor, reticencia, que alberga en su ser.

La situación vuelve a virar. Goten siente cómo Trunks se desprende de él, cómo Trunks lo levanta, cómo lo pega contra la pared erigida detrás de la cabecera de la cama. Siente cómo toma sus brazos, cómo los eleva, cómo los pega posesivamente contra la pared. Siente cómo Trunks, con la mano derecha, lo sujeta de las muñecas. Inmovilizado, siente cómo entra bestialmente en él. El torso de Goten golpea contra la pared, completo. Su sexo, duro, listo, anhelante, sufre por el choque. Mira hacia atrás, contempla en el oscuro reflejo la nueva posición. Trunks, respirando casi como si se estuviera ahogando, con esa pasmosa exageración, suplica que la lluvia no cese de caer, que el ruido de la naturaleza esconda lo suficiente el ruido que su ímpetu desencajado provocará. Sujeta el cabello de Goten, inmoviliza la cabeza así como a las manos, como a las dos piernas que tiene encerradas entre las suyas. Siempre lo quiso así. Desde el primer roce que sueña con esta escena, con ver a Goten atrapado por su cuerpo, dispuesto, tan gozoso como él. Agradece mentalmente, elimina su consciencia, penetra suavemente por unos instantes, como si intentara impulsarse, y arremete con salvajismo. Goten aprieta los dientes para contener el grito. Quiere soltarse al sentir la potencia de la penetración; no es capaz. Algo, ese mismo algo que, cuando eran niños, le impedía decir que no ante una nueva travesura ideada por el a veces macabro autor intelectual, se lo impide de igual forma. Tiene que ceder ante él, lo implora, lo necesita. Lo dice al sentir cómo Trunks, tembloroso Trunks al borde del colapso, está dentro y quieto:

—Más...

Trunks aprieta con mayor violencia a Goten. Y obedece. Arremete profunda, salvajemente, una vez más. Otra, y otra. Adquiere un ritmo constante, desprolijo aunque mantenga una casi inhumana velocidad. El ruido del cuerpo de Goten chocando contra la pared, así como el ruido de la ingle contra las nalgas, de la humedad artificial de los sexos y de la cama chirriando bajo sus rodillas coprotagoniza el principio del fin. Es la respiración perversa de Trunks contra la nuca de Goten, fusionada con la respiración entrecortada y sufrida de Goten, quien protagoniza en verdad. Los dos protagonizan, ninguno es el reparto. Goten pide más, lo hace como puede, como le sale. Trunks, cada vez que lo hace, porque sus pedidos se repiten segundo a segundo, acelera, multiplica fuerza y ahínco en cada miembro activo de su cuerpo: su sexo, su cadera, sus manos, sus rodillas. Y sus gemidos se multiplican, y olvida que vive con sus padres y su hermana y su abuela, que se llama Trunks y que es un joven de veinte años rebalsado de curiosidad y sed de aventuras. Sólo recuerda el cuerpo blanco que lo recibe completo, a ese Goten clavado a la pared que gime por su causa, por obra y magia de él. Recuerda que esto es pura autosatisfacción, porque son lo mismo ahora y por siempre. Recuerda cómo se acariciaba impúdicamente al imaginarlo, y que esto, lo que pasa ahora, este demencial acto sexual, está sucediendo al fin. Y más, más, más. La cadera tiene vida propia y embiste a su gusto, desenfrenada por lo que el sexo experimenta. Goten pide y Trunks da. A Goten le duele, pero no le duele, pero no le importa nada más que el aliento que eriza el vello de su nuca. Al final de su ser, el roce íntimo del sexo lo enloquece. Trunks gruñe con potencia, gruñe y balbucea su nombre. Como en sus sueños todo, sí. El instinto les ha pedido amor, pasión, exceso. ¡Lo logran, logran todo! Armonía absoluta la de la pasión que los excede. Este es el fin.

Lo es.

Trunks llega al más supremo goce, el más gratificante para la carne. Lo hace en total armonía con el goce emocional de llegar al orgasmo dentro del más fundamental ser para su alma. Ahoga un vehemente gemido en su nuca. Se hunde lo más posible en Goten. Lo muerde, sin planearlo, por mera necesidad de no gritar con desquiciada alevosía, en el hombro. Goten siente que pierde toda energía, como si su vida fuera una luz y con bajar el interruptor todo se fuera de él. Trunks se hace atrás al soltarlo. Minutos de respiración prosiguen. Minutos enteros de lucha contra los pulmones. Trunks está hecho, está tocando el cielo con las manos. Goten, totalmente adolorido, voltea al fin. Se sienta, exhausto, en el colchón. La pena lo engulle. No por mucho. Levanta los ojos y contempla a Trunks, arrodillado ante él. Su cuerpo brilla por causa del sudor, sus ojos exhiben la belleza del placer en su punto culmine. Lo encuentra bello, hermoso, por primera vez en su vida. Y es que esto jamás se ha tratado de atracción física, no la convencional; se trata de la llegada a la meta que, para uno y otro, era inevitable. Goten entiende cuánto añora, precisa, suplica por Trunks. Al mirarlo a los ojos, sabe que lo que siente es un reflejo exacto de lo que le pasa a su amigo.

No es amor.

Es muchísimo más.

Es obviedad.

Trunks mira su sexo, en total confianza íntima. Goten mira a un lado, avergonzado. El sexo del de ojos negros sigue denotando, por su férrea apariencia, una evidente excitación. Y la boca y la cabeza y el cuerpo entero de Trunks descienden hacia él.

—No, ¡no! —suplica Goten al sentir el calor de la boca encerrarlo—. No lo hagas, por favor... —Pese a sus súplicas, jadea—. No es necesario... ¡No es...!

Las manos de Trunks sujetan las suyas. Las aproximan al cabello lila, demandan que se sostengan de las hebras. Goten separa las piernas cuando una oleada de placer lo recorre. No puede suplicar más. Le gusta. Lo quiere. Como en cada roce compartido por meses, Trunks doma la situación mientras Goten adopta el papel más egoísta entre dos amantes. El mero goce y nada más.

Observa lo que sucede, jadea sin poder evitarlo. Pronto, una sensación tan dulce como retorcida lo invade: siente ternura en los actos de Trunks. Como cuando eran niños y entrenaban transformados. Trunks ganaba siempre, sin excepción. Al final de la batalla, cuando Goten yacía derrotado en el suelo, iba hacia él y le tendía una mano. Vamos, tonto. ¡Levántate! Se levantaba y Trunks lo escrutaba atentamente. Si veía una lastimadura, lo sujetaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la casa de turno, la mansión de los Brief o el hogar de los Son, y lo vendaba desprolijamente con lo que encontraba en el botiquín. Al final, le decía: la próxima vez ten más cuidado, tonto.

Tonto.

Esa era su forma, extraña, peculiar, de preocuparse por él.

Ahora, es lo mismo. De alguna forma, lo es. Pese a cuan perversa pueda ser la imagen que vislumbra, la siente tierna. Pura.

Es amor.

Un gemido perturba del todo el silencio. Goten se deja caer contra la pared. Trunks se levanta y su compañero apenas nota cómo se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca. Luego, le sonríe.

—Vamos, tonto.

Lo toma de la mano. Goten, feliz como en su vida se ha sentido en lo que a la intimidad respecta, se deja llevar.

—No me digas tonto...

En la ducha, Trunks lo limpia con meticuloso detalle. No permite que Goten haga lo mismo que él. Goten se fastidia cada vez más. Fuera, sentados en la cama, Trunks lo seca con el mismo detalle. El puchero infantil de Goten lo hace reír.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sin dejar de reír.

Goten pronuncia más el puchero.

—Siempre tienes que ser el líder.

Trunks, entonces, ríe aún más.

—_Soy _el líder.

—Bah...

Desnudos, se acuestan. La naturalidad ha llegado al punto de no retorno. Así debía ser, razón. Mucho has luchado por asustarlos; ahora, relajados, no se cuestionan nada. Se han complicado en exceso, porque son jóvenes y, como tales, están confundidos con respecto a sus cuerpos y sentimientos. Ya no hay lugar para reflexiones. Son lo que son, un alma partida que todo lo comparte. Incluso el amor, incluso el sexo. Naturalidad absoluta, razón, la del goce del cuerpo y el alma armonizados en lo mismo.

Es extraño. Goten ha entendido todo: que Trunks mordiera sus labios, que Trunks se subiera a él, que Trunks asumiera el control. ¿Estará mal sentirse bien al experimentar el liderazgo pasional de su mejor amigo? El deseo es el deseo, intenta decirse. Como seres sexuales que somos, deseamos cosas distintas, algunas convencionales, otras no tanto. Trunks, ha descubierto hoy Goten, es desmedidamente apasionado. Es brusco, es vigoroso. Y él, Goten, disfruta de ello. Se siente bien, como desde el primer roce le pasó, al tomar el papel del mero goce. Si así se sienten bien consigo mismos en el seno de su relación, entonces no tiene nada de malo. Nada.

Bajo el cobertor, tapados hasta la nuca, se observan. Goten hace un nuevo y molesto puchero.

—Trunks...

El aludido rueda los ojos, harto de las dudas.

—¿Qué? —masculla, molesto.

Sin darle importancia a la acostumbrada amargura de Trunks para con sus berrinches, Goten dice:

—¿Y ahora, qué?

—Explícate.

—¿Qué somos, qué pasa entre nosotros...? ¿Cómo sigue esto?

Trunks, sin pena, se le mata de risa en la cara. Después, convencido como siempre, desde el primer minuto, lo ha estado, se relaja.

—Tonto, ¿siempre buscarás ponerte una etiqueta? ¿Qué obsesión obscena tienes con eso? Niño perverso... —Lo abraza, lo contempla. Roza sus labios, como en la primera noche—. Que fluya, Goten.

—Pero...

Un impetuoso, sensual beso lo silencia.

—Que fluya. Fin de la discusión.

Y fluirá. Muchos obstáculos les esperan, muchas miradas esquivas, muchas dudas y reproches. O no. Quién sabe. Fluirán de tal forma, a tal apasionada velocidad, que nunca podrán notar qué pasa a su alrededor. Se aman tanto que han deformado el concepto del amor. Deformado no por ser del mismo género; deformado por la vehemencia con la cual sienten. Hay cosas a las cuales es en vano ponerles etiqueta. Dejarse llevar, más allá de la razón, merece la pena con aquellas emociones genuinas que llenan de paz al ser.

Dejarse llevar.

Sentir.

Hacer lo que el mundo no permite por sus imperdonables prejuicios: ser nosotros mismos, sin barreras, sin sexos, sin cuerpos. Almas flotantes y la más resplandeciente tranquilidad. Nada más.

En lo trascendental, en el bálsamo que la vida necesita para avanzar a paso seguro, vale totalmente la pena.

La vale, razón.

El sentir de dos seres tan bien complementados lo vale.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final **_

_Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer. =)_

_Cuando terminé _Roce_, realmente anhelé seguir. No sé si valía o no la pena, la verdad lo desconozco, pero quería. Decidí escribir esta continuación poco tiempo después de subir _Roce_, hace meses. Escribí algunos borradores que no me conformaron durante este tiempo, concentrada en terminar _Triángulo_ antes que cualquier otra cosa. Y bueno, hace algunas semanas retomé esta continuación y ahora al fin la termino. _

_¿Qué decir? Es un fic bastante íntimo, por aquello de lo cual trata. Quise relatar, retomando los conceptos de _Roce_, una unión completa entre Trunks y Goten, meterme más con las sensaciones y necesidades que se desarrollan en los dos a partir de lo que empiezan a experimentar juntos. Siento que a _Roce_ le faltó una conclusión un poco más fuerte, por lo que hice este cierre definitivo. _

_Espero les guste. _

_Sí, la verdad que dieron mil y una vueltas, pero así lo decidí porque considero que, pese a cuánto puedan quererse, reconocer lo que sienten, siendo dos hombres, no debe ser nada sencillo. Fue __**Steel Mermaid**__, a quien le agradezco mucho, la que, en el review a _Roce_, dijo que un hombre en la vida real pensaría muy bien la situación. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, por eso los frené tanto. Trunks termina decidiéndose más rápido, porque bueno, Trunks es un Brief y como tal es un espíritu bastante libre, mucho más que Goten. Era el adorable Son quien necesitaba hacerse más cuestionamientos antes de aceptar lo que sucede y, sobre todo, lo que siente y quiere. _

_Que Trunks lo presionara y persuadiera… Bueno, no podemos comportarnos «bien» siempre. Quizá se equivocó al ser así, quizá no. Quise dejar esa conducta caprichosa de Trunks porque pienso que va mucho con él. _

_Quisiera, por supuesto, dedicarle este fic a __**Michiru**__. Ella insistió, incentivó y ayudó con su cariño por la serie y estos dos enormes personajes a esta continuación. Linda, por todas nuestras charlas acerca de estos dos y nuestras teorías y locuras, MUCHAS GRACIAS. ¡Dedicadísimo! Mil gracias por todo. _

_También a mi amore, __**Kattie**__, por ir diciéndome qué tal iba mientras lo escribía. ¡Te adorooo! Espero te guste y me lo digas. XD_

_Y eso… ¡Saludos! Nos leemos en otros fic algún día, o no, o sí. _

_n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
